1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a drive unit enclosure assembly and, more particularly, to an agricultural applicator with a drive unit and an associated enclosure assembly having a first hinged panel and a second hinged panel configured to enhance access to the drive unit.
2. Related References
Numerous types of self-propelled vehicular agricultural applicators are available today. A certain known self-propelled vehicular agricultural applicator is also referred to a “floater.” The floater is a large vehicle that uses large, oversized floatation tires to carry the vehicle across firm to muddy agricultural environments. The chassis assembly of the floater generally includes three or more floatation tires. One particular chassis assembly includes a pair of rear floatation tires and a pair of front floatation tires. The chassis assembly is configured to support one or more bulk storage tanks or bins of product for application in an agricultural environment, usually before planting in the spring or after harvest in the fall. The types of agricultural products e.g., fertilizer, herbicide, pesticide, nutrients, etc. can vary. The floater can also be utilized to tow various agricultural implements.
However, these floater-type of agricultural applicators have drawbacks. For example, certain known floater-type vehicular agricultural applicators include an enclosure for a drive unit mounted toward a rearward end of the chassis assembly and behind a cab relative to a forward direction of travel of the agricultural applicator. A raised platform or walkway is provided from the cab to the drive unit enclosure. The drive unit enclosure typically includes a single-piece hood operable to be opened so as to provide access to the drive unit. The single-piece hood generally does not provide adequate access to routine service points (e.g., air filter, oil level dipstick, engine valve backlash, etc.) of the drive unit. In addition, the single-piece hood generally extends the length of the drive unit and therefore is too heavy and cumbersome for a single person to move between a closed position and an open position.
Thus, there is a need for an enclosure for a drive unit configured to enhance ease of access to routine service points of the drive unit, and that is operable for a single person to readily move between an open and closed positions.